Pero no somos la pareja ideal
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Serie de viñetas no relacionas entre sí de una pareja OC del fandom X-men
1. Necesidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Summary: Hainne espera paciente, drogada y alcoholizada a que su amigo Marquis llegué de su ronda para poderse desahogar. Ella necesita su compañía, él necesita salvarla**

* * *

 **Necesidad**

Copa tras copa fue nublando poco a poco su juicio a base de alcohol.

Con suavidad movió el vaso con el líquido en su interior, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y lo bebió. Era mejor; su vida seguía siendo un puto mundo de vicios pero el alcohol era un poco más amable. Sus efectos tardaban en aparecer, eran más compasivos y no era instantáneamente dañino.

Se echó sobre el sofa, alzando su pierna y dejándola balancear en el descansabrazos del mismo mirando al techo, esperando paciente.

La puerta se escuchó, sonrió lisonjera cuando ésta se cerró y vio al chico hacer acto de aparición. Bien parecido, rudo atlético y con rostro de muy pocos amigos, ése rostro que tanto le atraía. Quizá por mal acostumbrarse a un sólo estereotipo de hombre luego de infinidad de tipos con los que se acostó y la pasó bien a cambió de una módica cantidad. Marquis era diferente, él no estaba ahí por una "módica cantidad".

El semblante ajeno dio paso a la sorpresa de verla ahí y su garganta se preparaba a soltar la pregunta por demás obvia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—No estoy bien.  
—Sabes que no hay problema pero podrías avi...  
—Cállate— y lo besó silenciando abruptamente a su reproche. Sus labios ardían no sólo por el alcohol, estaba seguro que pasaba algo más, esa idea sólo lo hizo atraerla más a él, mientras tanto Hainne bajó aún más las mangas de su playera sintiendo su piel arder al contacto con la tela de la misma.

El beso era necesitado, se sentía urgente y Marquis lo detectó desde el principio.

—Volviste a hacerlo.  
—No me pidas dejar las drogas en un sólo día.  
—No estamos hablando de drogas.  
—Para mí viene siendo lo mismo.

Sebastian la abrazó protector, no fue necesario que ella le dijera el daño que se había infringido antes de que llegara, comenzaba a conocerla lo suficiente como para que un gesto, una palabra, un acto le dijera mucho más de lo que la peliazul era capaz de decir.

Él era traficante y le dolía verla así, sumida en un agujero por sustancias que en ocasiones él llegó a distribuir a los jefes de los capos pero no podía cambiarlo, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora solo quedaba ayudarla a salir de ahí


	2. La primera mirada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Hainne: Personaje OC propiedad mía para el fandom de X-men**

 **Sebastian Marquis: OC propiedad de Nessio para el fandom de X-men, Dare Devil y Avengers**

 **N/A: Hola chicos cómo están? Yo bien, incurcionándome en el nuevo mundo de los OC. Sé que algunas veces son malos y de hecho muchos les huímos de sólo escucharlos (me incluyo) pero si se sabe desarrollar creo que terminan siendo buenos personajes que agregan emoción a la trama. Hoy me animo a traerles estas viñetas de unos OC, mío y de mi amigo Nessio.**

 **Como explicación rápida Hainne, también conocida como Rain es una mutante que maneja el agua en todos sus estados físicos y que vive de vicios, es drogadicta, prostituta en ocasiones y ladrona si se le da la gana, tiene le mismo pensamiento megalómano que los mutantes de la hermandad sólo que aún no los conoce y por ello vive en la inmundicia.**

 **Sebastian Marquis es un mutante mercenario cuyo poder es absorver energía eléctrica que se dedica a robarle droga a los capos más peligrosos de la ciudad, especialmente de Hell's Kitchen y venderla al mejor postor, vive con su familia adoptiva en la mañana mientras en las noches vaga haciéndose llamar Death Row**

* * *

 **La primera mirada**

Esto era un maldito círculo vicioso, le enfadaba, lo ponía como energúmeno y le dolía.

Había regresado a Nueva York por enésima vez, odiaba dejar su casa de Los Ángeles, pero gracias al último acto vandálico que había hecho debía esconderse.

Ese puto de Castle lo estaba cazando y no se iba a cansar hasta dar con él, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero no podía ejecutarlo debido a que indirectamente era su colega, le ayudaba a limpiar las calles de la mafia y le abría las puertas para distribuir su producto.

Había llegado a casa pero el recibimiento no fue el común; en el pórtico y en muy mal estado estaba una chica de cabello azul. Si hubiese sido otro día la hubiera abandonado a su suerte, pero algo lo remeció, no se permitió ser duro, la llevó adentro, de inmediato atendió su sobredosis inyectándole adrenalina.

Pronto controlo su crisis de abstinencia y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba perdido en esa mirada suya.


	3. Gancho al corazón (Primera parte)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Sumary: Marquis acepta que desde que la conoció su vida cambió por completo, era difícil pero aún así la amaba hasta que un día... No la encontró más en casa**

* * *

Gancho al corazón

Era inexplicable la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, le regresaba la humanidad, la misma que debía perder antes de cada misión, ella se volvía su paz, su felicidad. Los días a su lado siempre fueron brillantes, los mejores, incluso al principio cuando la ayudó a salir de las drogas, el arrebatársela al vicio y redescubrirla como persona fue lo que los afianzó como pareja. Poder disfrutar de momentos como ese eran por los que Sebastián Marquis siempre volvía hasta que un día ella desapareció…

La nota era clara, lo amaba, pero los fantasmas del pasado la atacaron, la abstinencia sólo se acumuló creando una olla de presión inestable, en la misma nota obvió el hecho de la adicción de Marquis y el hecho de no necesitar más trabajo ni más dinero teniéndolo todo ya. Lo dejó por el miedo de no saber si cada vez que salía por la puerta él volvería o que cada vez que tuvieran que moverse entre sus casas acabarían perdiendo todo.  
Y al final sólo descubrió una cosa; que lo suyo nunca estuvo destinado para ser eterno, sólo intenso.


	4. Una excelente noticia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Summary: Cuando un "Tenemos que hablar" no es tan malo como muchos dicen**

* * *

 **Una excelente noticia**

Después de volarle los sesos a ese último sujetó y confirmar que no había sobrevivientes, Sebastián guardó su fiel arma en la pistolera y reposó un segundo sobre algún mueble.

Observó su reloj y con asombro se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. Apuró el paso y enfiló al estacionamiento donde robó un carro, aceleró a fondo poniendo rumbo hacia su casa.  
Cuando llegó, su novia lo esperaba en la sala, tenía un semblante distinto a comparación de otras ocasiones.

—Tenemos que hablar— la frase le cayó como balde de agua fría, sabía lo que significaba o eso pensaba, tartamudeó un segundo tratando de iniciar conversación, pero la peliazul lo detuvo. -—Yo tampoco sé cómo tomarlo, pero no es malo a mi punto de vista. Sebastián Marquis… vamos a ser papás—el jubiló se hizo presente, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras se fundían en un beso.

Esto era una nueva historia, una de felicidad, una que nada ni nadie les arrebataría.


	5. El amor de un mercenario

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Summary: Marquis debía evaluar su situación ¿Tenía tiempo para en amor? Su corazón dijo que sí**

* * *

 **El amor de un mercenario**

La opulencia no era su objetivo, vivir bien fue lo que lo impulsó a ganarse la vida como lo hacía. Aunque le dolía admitirlo era la prostituta del mercado negro, siempre con el mejor postor.

Por un tiempo eso estuvo bien, no podía pedir más pero de repente llegó la necesidad de algo más y no había entendido que era hasta que la conoció.

Era difícil, ella necesitaba de todo pero no quería nada. La noche en que el alcohol los venció y se entregaron desenfrenados comprendió que no era sólo su bienestar, si no el de los suyos.

Cuando hubo sobriedad, le pidió que se quedará con él, ella aceptó encantada porque lo que ella quería era a él.

Había que admitirlo; Marquis se había enamorado de Hainne.


	6. Cambio de actitud

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Summary: En el balcón de un Hotel Hainne espera el año nuevo sin drogas, sin alcohol, sin un acompañante casual. Era hora de salir de su zona de confort**

* * *

 **Cambio de actitud**

—No estoy segura de esto. No soy alguien que guste de celebrar.  
—Yo tampoco pero es bueno salir de la zona de conforto de vez en cuando.— respondió el chico extendiendo su mano que invitaba a la otra a ponerse de pie, ella torció la boca no muy convencida de ése asunto.

Lucir un vestido a la rodilla, con maquillaje discreto esperando la media noche en el balcón de un hotel al lado de Marquis definitivamente era estar fuera de su zona de confort. Alejada de los barrios bajos, de las botellas de alcohol barato y de sus estupefacientes se sentía insegura, tímida y hasta amedrentada pues desde que aquel chico de rostro duro pero con corazón de oro llegó a su vida su mundo cambió.

Tomó su mano y se acercó a él, recibió la copa con sidra que se cimbró al contacto, claro indicio de su nerviosismo  
—Tranquila, todo estará bien.— agregó en tono sereno presionando su mano con fuerza para transmitirle tranquilidad, eso era lo que tanto... Amaba de Sebastián, el cómo tres palabras tan sencillas como "Todo estará bien" eran suficientes para acallar los demonios que desde hacía años venían atormentándola.

La cuenta regresiva se escuchó, Hainne aumentó la fuerza en su agarre mientras en voz baja, con su mirada clavada en los ojos del contrario repetía el conteo.

—3...2...1...  
—Feliz año nuevo— los fuegos artificiales pintaron el cielo nocturno con su estrepitoso estallido, ambos muchachos chocaron sus copas y bebieron de ellas  
—Porque mi vida deje de ser miserable.  
—Porque dejes de pensar que tu mundo es miserable.— dijo con media sonrisa segundos antes de besar los labios de esa chica fatalista que le tenía con el corazón atrapado


	7. Intentando sanarlo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Summary: Luego de dejarlo con una simple nota Hainne regresa por Marquis sin contar que el corazón de un mercenario no es tan fácil de reparar**

* * *

 **Intentando sanar (Gancho al corazón parte dos)**

Esto era tan difícil para ella, no entendía como Sebastian llegó a ese estado.

Las pupilas dilatadas, apestaba a tabaco, cerveza, sudor y el inconfundible ácido del LSD, no podía pronunciar ni media palabra. Hainne tenía miedo, conocía esa basura y si Marquis no volvía pronto en sí, lo perdería para siempre.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que lo había abandonado, reconoció que fue un acto cobarde de su parte, por ello lo buscó. Con mucho esfuerzo logró llevarlo a casa.

Fue un esfuerzo titánico, ahora también entendía el infierno que le hacía pasar a Marquis cuando lograba sacarla de las recaídas.

Cuando lo hizo regresar, se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo, el cual, Sebastian no respondió.

–¡Lárgate de aquí, no me haces falta, no te necesito!– el odio en esa frase, el dolor era palpable.

–No lo haré, sé que me odias por haberme ido ahora tendrás que odiarme por quedarme.

–Que alguien más te crea esa basura– sentenció levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba, dio tumbos hacia su cuarto y se encerró con pestillo.

Había mucho por reconstruir, pero el corazón del mercenario tardaría demasiado.


End file.
